


A Valiant Effort

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Crossover, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Episode: s02e18 Crossover Nexus, Ficlet, Gen, I Tried, I don't think she is but I wanted to mention it just in case, Internal Monologue, It's been ages since I've watched Craig of the Creek so Kelsey might be slightly OOC, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Episode: s02e18 Crossover Nexus, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Kelsey finds herself in a mysterious, ruined city. (Inspired by Crossover Nexus.)





	A Valiant Effort

Kelsey rounded the corner, hiding behind a dumpster just as a red streak flew by.

"Come out wherever you are, hero!" Strike called. "I don't have all day!"

_The brave Kelsey found herself cornered. Taken from her friends, she was against a powerful foe, the likes of which she'd never seen._

_The battle, she thought, as much she hated to, might be unwinnable._

Her grip tightened on her sword.

_But she wasn't one to back down from a fight, no matter the challenge!_

"Mortimer..."

"It has been an honor serving with you."

Mortimer nodded. Kelsey took a deep breath and charged into the open.

"I'm right here, you mechanical fiend!  _Hit me with your best shot._ "

Strike grinned. The pen-like machine on his arm glowed, firing multiple blasts and beams at her. Kelsey zigzagged, hopped up on some debris, and jumped towards Strike with a ferocious war cry. Strike raised his robotic hand and-

**_ZAP._ **

The now lifeless statue hit the ground with a thud.

Strike brought up his screen and pressed a button, teleporting it to where the rest of them were kept, before looking for another hero to summon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a day after Crossover Nexus aired. I thought it was interesting that Kelsey was one of the few who's expression actually fit the situation, and then I started thinking about how she could've fallen to Strike, so I wrote this.


End file.
